Hulk (1977)
Created By: AwesomeDymond Hulk is the form taken by David Banner whenever he is stressed or enraged. This is due to high levels of exposure to gamma radiation. Biography ''The Incredible Hulk'' (The 1977 Movie) David Banner, a scientist, is haunted by the death of his wife whom he couldn't save in a car accident. While he is researching the hidden strength of in all humans he discovers that super-human strength can be related to solar flares. In an experiment, he gives himself a dose of gamma radiation. However the dosage is accidentally too high. Now he turns into "The Hulk" whenever he gets angry. ''The Incredible Hulk'' (The Series) Every episode would have Banner get turn into the Hulk around the halfway point. After this the Hulk would use his strength to solve his problem. ''The Incredible Hulk Returns'' It's been two years since the Hulk has surfaced, and Dr David Bruce Banner is on the verge of curing himself of the Hulk. A device he helped create, the Gamma Transponder, will rid him of his own Gamma radiation, among other uses. Enter Don Blake, a former colleague of Banner's, who is now in possession of a mystic hammer which can summon Thor, an ancient Viking warrior. When the Gamma Transponder is nearly stolen and Banner's girlfriend is kidnapped, Banner must abandon the hope of being cured and rely on the Hulk and Thor to save the day. ''The Trial of the Incredible Hulk'' David Banner drifts into New York and goes on a subway. And with him is a woman and two guys. When the two guys attack the woman, David tries to help but is beaten and turns into The Hulk and saves the woman. When he turns back, he finds himself arrested and the woman accuses David of being her attacker. David is approached by Attorney Matt Murdock who wants to represent. When he tells Murdock that he can't pay him, Murdock tells him that he is hoping that David can help him incriminate Wilson Fisk, a powerful criminal. David doesn't want any part of it but Murdock convinces him to trust him. Murdock goes to see the woman but can't get her to change her story. Later in her room someone tries to kill her but she is saved by Daredevil, a crime fighter. Murdock tells David that he has to go trial but David says he can't but Murdock says they have no choice. Later while David is in his cell he turns into the Hulk and escapes. David tries to leave town but Daredevil finds him and reveals himself to be Murdock. ''The Death of the Incredible Hulk'' During the critical experiment that would rid David Banner of the Hulk,a spy sabotages the laboratory. Banner falls in love with the spy, Jasmin, who performs missions only because her sister is being held hostage by Jasmin's superiors. Banner and Jasmin try to escape from the enemy agents to rebuild their lives together, but the Hulk is never far from them. Personality Traits The Hulk is constantly enraged, and if he isn't, he's not the Hulk, but Banner instead. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength: Hulk could lift around 10 tons. Invulnerability: Hulk is highly resistant to impact-forces, like punches and kicks. Superhuman Speed: Hulk can run faster than 30 MP/ H. Superhuman Endurance: Hulk can continue fighting effectively for several hours. Abilities Formidable Combatant: Hulk is a very formidable combatant, being fully capable of going hit - for - hit with Thor. Strength Scale Class 800+ - 25 Tons Superhuman Strength: Hulk can lift around 10 tons. Relationships *David Banner - Alter Ego *Thor - Ally *Daredevil - Ally *Jack McGee - Enemy Appearance/ Actors 1977 Johnson films and series (4 films and 1 series) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (The 1977 Film, first appearance) - Lou Ferrigno *''The Incredible Hulk'' (The Series) - Lou Ferrigno *''The Incredible Hulk Return'' - Lou Ferrigno *''The Trial of the Incredible Hulk'' - Lou Ferrigno *''The Death of the Incredible Hulk'' - Lou Ferrigno